Hybrid-electric vehicles can include an internal combustion engine (ICE), at least one electric machine that may be configured as an electric motor or as an electric generator and a traction battery. The traction battery provides power to the electric machine for propulsion and supplies certain accessory loads. Vehicles that utilize a high-voltage fraction battery may be referred to as electrified vehicles. The traction battery has a state of charge (SOC) that indicates how much electric charge is held in the battery. To increase the SOC, a hybrid-electric vehicle may employ multiple methods including charging the traction battery using the momentum of the vehicle to turn a generator, operating the ICE to turn the electric machine configured as a generator, and electrically coupling the traction battery to an external charging source, also referred to as “plugging in” the car. Recharging the traction battery using the ICE can cause increased fuel consumption.